Pestilence (Natural Opposites)
Pestilence is the eleventh Primal Entity, the last Horseman, the son of Death and the Primal Entity of Pestilence . History Birth Pestilence is born during the Conflict between the Angels and the Leviathans when the Leviathans gives diseases to the Angels by their blood and their teeth . Humans Creations He sees the birth of Satiety, centuries later, he sees Cure and sees her as his archennemy but they becomes friends . Season 2 His ring is neccessary to re-seal Lucifer in his Cage, Dean, Sam and Castiel comes to him and talks with him, after that, he let Sam cut his finger . Season 4 He talks to Sam about the Pagan Lords, he show to the human he still have his powers and explains his ring is only neccessary for canalise his power as replacement for his bow . Season 6 He is summoned, with his brothers, by Death for the second conflict between The Light and The Darkness . Personnality Pestilence is prudent, his angers can be extremely destructive, he can be very manipulative like when he make believe to the Winchesters he was almost the Evil Incarnate, he deeply cares for his Siblings, his father, the other Primordial Entities and for the other Primal Entities, Famine hates The Light and God for trapping the Entities of Darkness in pathetic objects, he very likes Cure despite they are archennemies . Powers and Abilities Powers * Primal Entity Physiology : Pestilence is a Primal Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primal Entities ** Super Strength : Pestilence is the fourth strongest Primal Entity and is only equaled by the Horsewomen and is only surpassed by God, the Pagan Lords, Amara and the Primordial Entities ** Super Speed : Pestilence can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Pestilence didn't need to eat,drink or rest ** Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Pestilence is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Pestilence is the eleventh oldest Primal Entity, the only older than her are Famine, War, Peace, the Pagan Lords, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Pestilence is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Pestilence knows almost everything, the only things he don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . * Horsemen Physiology : Pestilence is a Horseman, the counterparts to Horsewomen . ** Telekinesis :''' Pestilence can made objects levitate . ** '''Teleportation : Pestilence can teleport himself . ** Concept Link : Pestilence can live forever until his concept dissapears ** Concept Manipulation : Pestilence can manipulate his concept . Abilities * Almost Perfect Archery Mastery : He is extremely skilled in archery . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill him : **The Light : The Light can totally kill him . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill him . **Life : Life can totally kill him . **Death : Death can totally kill him . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill him . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill him . **Heka : Heka can kill him . *'Primal Entities' : The Horse(wo)men, God and the Pagan Lords can seriously hurt him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Pestilence dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Pestilence dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Pestilence can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Pestilence can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Pestilence can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Pestilence can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Pestilence can die . * Concept Link : If the concept of diseases dissapears, Pestilence is erased, moreover, if Pestilence dies, the concept of diseases dissapears .